Love's Labor Lost in Four Acts
by Zenyetta
Summary: Merlin gets drunk, throws up, and spills his guts to Morgana.  Then the Great Dragon attacks.


**Love****'****s Labor Lost In Four Acts**

**Act One** – Two days before_ The Fires of Idirsholas_

Things were quiet at Camelot. For some time, there had been no attacks by an enemy or a magical creature, and this was a welcome respite. It gave everyone a chance to recoup energies, a chance to breathe in a calm atmosphere, to mourn the dead and to rebuild what was damaged.

It was evening and activities in the town and the castle were winding down. Dinners were eaten and children put to bed. In his chambers, Prince Arthur sat in a chair sharpening one of his many swords as his manservant sat on the floor polishing a pair of his many boots.

"I'm bored, Merlin," said the prince with a sigh. "There's nothing to do."

"You could help me polish your boots," Merlin suggested.

"Don't be facetious, Merlin," Arthur retorted. "I'm talking about excitement and adventure, not housework."

"So, you're telling me you miss being shot at, or almost getting eaten by some monster, or spending hours in the saddle, or sleeping in the rain and cold, or facing the general possibility of being killed?" Merlin asked.

"No, not exactly," the prince replied. "I miss the challenge, the competition, the contest of pitting myself against another fighter."

"You could always go about the kingdom picking fights," Merlin suggested.

"I can't to that. It wouldn't be not be princely," said Arthur. "It would be unfair of me to challenge ordinary people, because they don't have the training I do. And I couldn't challenge someone from a noble house, because the Crown needs their loyalty and good will."

"That's true," Merlin said. "And besides, some of their daughters are really tough."

"Shut up, Merlin."

There was a knock on the door. Merlin opened it to find a teenage boy there with a large basket. The boy entered and bowed.

"My lord, Master Piers the Vintner has opened his cellar for his peach wine and sends you five bottles for your pleasure," he announced and sat the basket on a table.

"Do thank him for me, my lad, and tell him his gift is much appreciated," Arthur returned. The boy bowed and departed.

"I think I've just received the solution to the boredom," the prince said as he rose. "I'm going to the barracks. Go get your drum." Arthur took the basket with him.

"Party time," Merlin said with a grin.

When Merlin arrived at the knights' barracks, a bottle had been opened and poured out. There was a cheer as the young man entered with his _bodhr__á__n_. Leon got out his recorder, another knight, his _vielle_, and a third brought out his lap harp.

Someone shoved a tankard into Merlin's hand for the first toast of the night, which was to the king, because the first toast was always to the king. She second toast was to Arthur for providing the libation for the impromptu gathering, and the third was for the vintner. Then Merlin struck his drum and the music and singing commenced. Some songs were bawdy, some were downright rude, but all were fun to sing.

In-between songs, Merlin would quench his thirst with sips of peach wine. Arthur was keeping an eye on this for his servant was well-known for being easily susceptible to wine.

"Merlin, I think you've had enough wine," Arthur said to him. "You know how you get when you attempt to drink."

"I'm fine," Merlin assured him. "This stuff is more like punch than wine. I'm fine."

Arthur eyed Merlin sharply, assessing him. Merlin didn't appear to be impaired. His playing was still on the beat, his singing wasn't slurred, and he wasn't wearing that lopsided smile when he's had too much. Maybe he was fine.

"See that you stay that way," Arthur warned. "Go easy."

As the evening progressed, Merlin had a few more sips of peach wine. By his second tankard, Merlin graced them with a song from his village that was positively pornographic. Arthur and his knights roared with laughter, patted him on the back and topped off his drink.

After a while, Merlin decided to go outside for a bit of air. He put down his bodhrán and stood up. Suddenly, he felt very odd. He swayed a tiny bit and tried to focus on the barracks door. "I don't feel so good," he announced to the room.

"Uh-oh!" almost everyone said together. "Come with me," Arthur said as he got up, grabbed a bucket, and guided his servant outside and away from the building. Merlin got down on all fours and Arthur put the bucket under his face, and just in time. Merlin heaved up his soul into the bucket, again and again. Arthur was just thankful both of them had had dinner before the unexpected party or it might have been worse. He wasn't sure how, but if it concerned Merlin, it would be worse.

Merlin was still drunk, but he felt a lot better. When they returned to the barracks, the music had turned to talk of women. Merlin flopped down on a stool to listen. Each man had his own opinion of his kind of woman, the one he would marry.

"Knights must marry eventually," said Arthur.

"Provided they don't get killed first," Sir Leon added.

"Provided they don't get killed first," Arthur repeated in agreement. "A wife will not only keep your house and warm your bed, she will provide you with sons who will become knights, remember you when you're gone, and pass on your name through the ages. Even daughters."

"Daughters will become knights?" Merlin asked with a lopsided smile on his face.

"No, idiot, but they will carry the bloodline and remember," Arthur replied.

Arthur paused and took a drink of peach wine. Unlike Merlin, Arthur and his knights were accustomed to drinking spirits.

"Life can be quite short for a knight," Sir Leon observed. "If he's ill trained, or unlucky."

"And finding a worthy wife can be difficult," said another. "You want someone with a decent dowry. Unless a man already has land and a house, you don't want to marry a poor woman.

"I don't know if I want a contracted marriage," said Leon. "I mean, what if I don't like her? What if she doesn't like me?"

"It doesn't signify," said a third. "If she's got a good dowry, you can marry her and have a bit of stuff on the side. If not, look for somebody else. If she doesn't like you, that's her problem. She'll do what her father tells her or it's into a convent with her."

"Our commander and prince does not have to concern himself with his bride's wealth or her dislikes," said another knight. "He will be king. And what woman wouldn't want to marry a king with wealth enough for both. In fact, Prince Arthur already knows what's he getting as king. His bride, we all know, has great beauty and considerable wealth."

"A toast, gentlemen," Sir Leon called out and raised his cup. Merlin groaned. "A toast to the beautiful first lady of Camelot," Leon added. Someone put a cup in Merlin's hand. "To the Lady Morgana," Leon concluded. And they all drank, except Merlin who was staring into his cup.

"Don't worry, it's only water," said the knight who'd given it to him. Merlin drank the toast then looked at Arthur as if to say, "If only they knew."

"You know, gentlemen, we've said nothing about love," said Leon. "Personally, I would like to be in love with the woman I marry. I think it would make for a better relationship, certainly in the beginning."

"My parents were in love with each other," Arthur said. "Right up to the end."

"That's what I mean," said Leon. "My mother told me once that a woman likes to hear from her husband that she is loved. I would tell my wife every day that I loved her, because you never know if it will be your last. I don't want to lay dying and wishing I had said loving things to her."

"Right," Merlin said. "Women are for loving, and cherishing, and protecting. They should be made to feel wanted and special. If you love her, tell her."

"Merlin, what would you know about love?" asked a skeptical Arthur.

"More than you think, my lord," Merlin replied. Then he got shakily to his feet. "I have to go."

"Are you sure you can make it?" Sir Leon asked.

"I'll make it, alright," he answered. "I'll be fine."

Merlin made his way back to the main part of the castle. The night air helped clear his head somewhat by the time he got to the main entrance. Merlin was going to see the Lady Morgana.

He walked carefully down the hall to Morgana's room (trying not to stagger too much), and knocked. Morgana opened her door and was astonished to see the young man.

"Merlin," she said in surprise. "I was just about to go to bed; what do you want?"

"My lady, I must talk to you," Merlin replied earnestly. "I have something very important to tell you that cannot wait."

Morgana can see that he'd been drinking, but was unafraid. "Well, come in for a moment," she said and stepped aside. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked him.

"No, but I want you to sit over there," Merlin said pointing to a chair at her dressing table across the room. Morgana obliged his request and seated herself.

"Morgana, I have to tell you this and I have to tell you now, because if I don't, I won't never tell you," he began. "So, please don't interrupt me." Morgana nodded.

Merlin took a breath and straighten his stance. "Morgana, I love you," he said. "You are the light of my life and the breath of my existence. I love your beautiful face, your beautiful eyes, your beautiful lips. I love everything about you. Your kindness, your intelligence, your loyalty to friends, your strength. I even love your magic. Morgana, I will gladly die for you to keep you safe. I promise to protect you from anyone and anything. I know there's no hope for me in this. You're the king's ward and are so far above me, but it doesn't matter. You still hold my heart. I love you, Morgana. I will always love you."

Merlin sighed. "I've said what I had to say, and now I won't disturb you any longer. Goodnight, my lady. Sleep well." Merlin turned and left. Morgana was so stunned by Merlin's revelation that she just sat there unable to speak.

As Merlin made his way to his room, he was rather proud of himself. He'd told Morgana of his feelings for her, and he did it without slurring his words or throwing up.

Gaius was sitting by the fire reading when Merlin came in. "Merlin?" he said, suspecting the young man's condition.

"Good evening, Gaius," Merlin replied rather cheerily before he passed out on the floor. Gaius sighed and went to get a servant to help put him to bed.

**Act Two** – One day before_ The Fires of Idirsholas_

Two of Merlin's five heads woke up at the same time the next day, and they wondered why their whole body was paralyzed. The third head wished the bird sitting on his window sill wouldn't chirp so loud. It was enough to wake the dead. Or the recently deceased in his case. The fourth head was still asleep, and the fifth one tried to stop the pixie beating the large drum in his skull.

Grossly hungover, Merlin ever so slowly sat up on his bed. He pushed the five heads into one which pounded unremittingly. Ever so slowly, the events of the past evening came rushing back to him – the drinking, the playing, the singing, the trip to Morgana's room. If the king found out, he'd probably be beheaded which meant he'd feel a lot better afterwards.

There was a light scratching at his door (which didn't help his head any) and Gaius came in. Without words, Gaius handed his charge his remedy for having five heads.

"What time is it?" Merlin managed to ask.

"It's past midday," Gaius answered. "The Lady Morgana is outside and would like a word with you," he announced as Merlin downed the formula.

Merlin was not surprised. He stood up and faced the door, ready and willing to accept his fate. Luckily, Gaius had just put him on his bed, so he was still dressed. Gaius stood by Merlin's bedroom door and beckoned Morgana in, then he left. What did surprise Merlin was that she hadn't brought along the executioner.

"Merlin, are you well?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm not surprised," the lady said. "Arthur slept through two morning appointments before he got out of bed." Morgana shifted nervously on her feet before she asked,  
>Do you remember last evening?"<p>

"Yes, my lady, I do," Merlin replied.

"You said some very gallant things to me," she said.

"Yes, my lady, I did." No point in denying it, he thought.

"I realize you were not yourself at the time," Morgana said.

"I meant what I said," Merlin told her.

"I believe you," she said softly. Then, gathering herself, "Merlin, you know I'm to marry Arthur when he becomes king," she explained. Merlin had enough presence of mind not to tell her that it probably wouldn't happen; that Arthur would probably marry Gwen.

"I know," he replied. "Still, I meant what I said."

Morgana didn't know how to reply, so she merely nodded. "I hope you feel better," she said and left.

**Act Three** – _The Fires of Idirsholas_

**Act Four** – The day after_ The Fires of Idirsholas_

Yesterday was the hardest day of Merlin's life. He sat on his bed silently weeping. Merlin was devastated, because he had to poison the woman he loved in order to save Camelot and Arthur from the witch, Morgause. Hours earlier he had confessed his love to Morgana. Hours earlier he had told her he would gladly die for her to keep her safe. But instead, he tricked her into drinking hemlock-laced water. The look of horror, shock and betrayal on her face as she realized what he'd done and that she was dying would never leave his memory. Then she was magically taken away by Morgause, and he did not know if Morgana was alive or dead. He had promised to protect her from anyone or anything, but he couldn't protect her from himself and his destiny. So soon after making the promise, he broke it. But, at least he had kept his promise to the Great Dragon and released it.

Then, out his window he heard the panic sounds of screaming and people running as the castle's alarm bells ran out. The Great Dragon was attacking Camelot.

**THE END**


End file.
